ALTERNATE MISSION FOR THE TOA INIKA
by bioniclemaster1000
Summary: This is a story about when the toa Inika attacked the Island of Odina home to the fierce dark hunter organisition. Chapter 3 is here. Chapter 4 and 5 coming soon.
1. The Inika arrive

_ALTERNATE MISSION FOR THE TOA INIKA_

Once upon a time there was six toa, toa Inika in fact and this is there story." How much longer "complained Hewkii toa of stone to his fellow toa.

-"not much longer" said Matoro toa of ice"we will be on the shadow Island, home of the dark hunters in about three minutes".

-" Yeah, well you do that but, I'm still getting tired of being on "the Jaller" for, how long has it been – forever!"

-"Well" said Jaller, toa of fire, "how much longer are you going to complain because I, for one, think you are have been complaining forever." 

-"Hey" said Nuparu, toa of earth, "you won't have to complain any more Hewkii because I see land, the Shadow Island in fact.

-"How do you know it's the Shadow Island Nuparu and not some other place?"

-"Because I see no trees, grass or water and the island is surrounded in grayish black clear fog" said Nuparu coldly to Hewkii.

-"Well" said Hewkii, "I guess that is true". 

-"Now that that is settled we can start steering towards it" said Jaller.

-"Kongu (toa of air) steer us towards that island, Hali (toa of water) ask the fish if they know where a port or some other place we can dock our ship and hurry."

We will now go to Daxia Island home the dark hunters to see what the matoran and the dark hunters are doing at this time of day. 

-"We should run. We must. We have no other choice. They are biding their time, pretty soon the dark hunters will attack and wipe out us all" said Turaga Domoino. 

-"You know we cannot do anything right now. We are doing and using all we can to survive on this rock of an island" said Turaga Tomangot. 

-"Grrr cit cit dipet ka tom cikety" said the burrow puncher, Samano. 

-"Samano says we should find some toa fast or else we will die" translated Tura Domoino. 

-" Well, thats ist something wed agree on "said Tangoranoto, the santonian dragon, in his best matoran speech. 

-"Tangoranoto is right and so is Samano" said Tura. Tomangot "but we all know that the only toa we had were captured and mutated when the dark hunters came and now we must give one matoran to them to practice their experiments on every week". 

-"Hopefully, Rahaga Bohangeh will bring us some good news" said Tura. Domoino.

-"that ist if he returhn's "said Tangoranoto darkly.


	2. The dark hunters

**Chapter 2: the dark hunters**

We will now go to the very centre of Daxia Island, where there is the dark hunters' fortress, surrounded by water. "I told you before and before to stop killing every snake you see Sankorgan, you know you have a job to do, so next time do it and nothing else!" yelled (fourth in command of the dark hunters) Spaddiderran." It's not my fault there is nothing on this island except some fish, some land rahi like Kikanalo, us and those matoran" said Sankorgan angrily." Well make is your problem, now find something useful or else it will be your head" said Spaddiderran before turning around and marching out of Sankorgan's dormitory and slamming the door behind him.

Sankorgan hissed at the door angrily before going out the back door and thinking: I have to find something that will be useful to the stupid spider or it will be my neck. Just than he saw his old friend Sanky the snake, one snake that always had good information whenever he met him." Sanky" said Sankorgan in a soft voice. Sanky whirled around; scared to death, but when he saw who it was he relaxed a bit." So" said Sanky in a soft voice just like his friend, you, I believe, need some good information… do you want a certain kind of information, for instance, snoopy, sneaky, mysterious, deadly! "I do not have time for this; said Sankorgan in a deadly voice, all I wish to know is some information involves toa. Sanky's face became a big smile and he uttered excitedly, "Oh, I have just the stuff for you. It turns out that I heard yesterday from a makuta fish that it was asked where they could dock a ship and do you know who asked it?" Sankorgan did not say anything. "He said it was a toa of water speaking through a translator of some kind." As soon as Sanky finished, Sankorgan released Sanky from his grip and went directly, at top speed, to the base.

"You say this friend of yours is always right?" "Yes, sir, he is. He never dares lie to me" said Sankorgan. When Sankorgan told Spaddiderran what Sanky said he immediately was sent to the boss, the shadowed one (first in command). And after he had told the shadowed one every thing he had the question:" so you say this friend of yours is always right?" and he had answered "yes"." Spaddiderran "said the shadowed one" make sure you get a big welcoming party to greet our …new friends and make sure Kikanolanto is one of them since he makes every ones visit worth while".


	3. THE BIG SURPRISE

Chapter 3: the big surprise

When Hali had found out where the docs were Kongu started steering towards it in a flash. As they arrived and were given permission to doc at one of the docs by the coast guard, Turaga Tomangot's pet the santonian dragon Tangoranoto happened to see from the air the toa arrive. 

-"But it can not be true" said Rahaga Bohangeh, he had finally returned from his searching, "You say Tangoranoto that you saw them arrive?". 

-"Yens I dind "said Tangoranoto.

-" well this is a surprise "said Turaga Domoino "when we were just giving up hope for help to come, six toa arrive". 

-"Thens sain they ware ton Inake" said Tangoranoto.

-"toa Inika" said a voice from the doorway, and there, in the doorway were six big, glorious and very powerful looking toa.

-"Welcome to our humble home" said Rahaga Bohangeh, "I am Rahaga Bohangeh, this is Turaga Domoino and Tomangot and this is our santonian dragon Tangoranoto and lastly Turaga Domoino's burrow puncher Samano".

-" Pleased to meet you all "said Jaller "my name is Jaller and this is Hewkii, Nuparu, Hali, Matoro and over there is Kongu "." We are here to destroy the dark hunters ".

-"you must be mad "said Turaga Domoino," no one ,and I mean know one, not even six powerful toa like your selvescan defeat the dark hunters".

-"We loot our tna that way" said Tangoranoto.

-"well, were not going to give up, we will defeat the dark hunters maybe we'll just blow it up so their boss will have to rebuild the place"." And then maybe, if you wantwe'll take you guys and the matoran home with us to Metru nui or Voya nui or you could claim Mata nui" said Jaller. 

When Jaller finally finished there was complete silence in till Samano said"crik crik pik dicke dut!".

-"he said" said Domoino "watch out for those dark hunters!" 

And then, out of no were came four (4) figures, one was abig and muscular being that sort of look like a Kikanalo; the second was someone who look like he could deal with a few thought fighters. The third was a snake like creature with a giant claw for a hand and he was holding a fire whip in the other and the last was a, what look like an Alantian but it look like he had had his organs replaced with robot parts. 

-"I guess this will be our test to see if we have what it takes to kick dark hunter booty" said Jaller in a dignified voice" every one attack!" Nuparu, Hewkii you guys and me are going to bring down fatso over there Hali take care of that Alantian, Kongu take that though guy and Matoro take care of snake butt over there".

It was the toughest battle the toa had ever faced, Hali and the Alantian were almost evenly matched, Kongu was having big trouble with the fact that his opponent kept moving so fast that he couldn't hit himnot even witha mind blast and just kept hitting the walls andhis oppenentwas looking smug and bored. Hewkii, Nuparu and Jaller were evenly matched with the Kikanalo thing since he was strong and slow and the toa, to him weren't very powerful but very fast. Matoro (who was probably having the easiesttime withhis opponent) was kicking the pulp out of the snake one, every time he tried to hit Matoro with the whip Matoro whould jump and nail him with an electric ice blast. Finally, after some minutes of frustration, Kongu finally landed a mind blast on his opponent, because he had tripped, and Hali and the Alantian had just collapsed on the ground. Hewkii, Nuparu, and Jaller finally, after punching, kicking, blasting, and other things, had finally decided to trip the Kikanalo thing. Then, when every one had advances on the only one standing, the snake thinghe had said angrily:

-"You have proven yourselves powerful but beware we will be back!", and without further ado, he had teleported along with the others. 

-"Well, I think that proves we can take them and if it doesn't, I don't know what will-can" said Kongu sarcastically.

WELL HERE IS MY NEXT CHAPTER HOPE YOU LIKE OH AND THANKS TO Zim'sMostLoyalServantFOR REMINDING ME ABOUT THE MISTAKE I MADE WITH DAXIA ISLAND WICTH IS ACTUALLY THE ISLAND OF THE ORDER OF MATA NUI ODINA IS THE DARK HUNTER ISLAND. SORRY FOR THE MIXEUP :)


End file.
